


Winters in Detroit

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Short, dabble, day 6 - winter, rare pairs on ice, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Phichit cuddling his warm boyfriend in the winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice
> 
> Btw, I don't know what Phichit's hamsters names are so I just casually named them after the mice in No. 6 because why not?

“Your feet are freezing.”

“That’s why I need you to warm me up,” Phichit replied, wiggling his way closer under the covers. “Is your electric blanket turned all the way up?”

“No,” Yuuri replied honestly, much to Phichit’s disappoint.

“Turn it up!” He whined.

“And roast to death with you? I don’t think so.” Yuuri answered, an arm snaking its way around his waist. He instinctively reached for the hand and gave it a playful squeeze. 

“Someone told me it was thirty degrees,” Phichit muttered, making Yuuri laugh.

“Yeah, Americans don’t measure temperature the same way we do.” He answered. “It’s kinda confusing.”

“I want cocoa but I don’t want to get up.”

“Do you want me to make you some?” Yuuri asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“I don’t want you to move, you’re warm.” He replied, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s back.

“You act like we don’t spend all of our time at an ice rink.” Yuuri teased. One of the hamsters squeaked, as if in agreement. “Hamlet agrees with me.”

“That was Cravat, not Hamlet.”

“They all sound the same.”

“Rude,” Phichit objected, pressing an icy foot once more to the back of his legs.

“Go back to your own bed then.” Yuuri answered, though he still held fast to the hand he’d captured. He’s blood ran a bit higher than Phichit’s, however the other boy was a welcome warmth against his back.

“Super rude.”

“Goodnight, Phichit.” His tone was exasperated.

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Phichit sang, cuddling closer.


End file.
